Streets Of Speed
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Summary: Naruto may seem like an Average College Kid but you'd be wrong, he's a speed freak, racing anything on two or four wheel. Naruto has the skills can he get the girl of his dreams.


**Streets Of Speed Part 1 You Don't Know The Real Me**

 **Summary: Naruto may seem like an Average College Kid but you'd be wrong, he's a speed freak, racing anything on two or four wheel. Naruto has the skills can he get the girl of his dreams.**

 **A/N: An AU Story the pairing is NaruSaku eventually but there are earlier pairings of SakuSasu, There is also pairings of NaruKarui, InoKiba, ShikaTema, SasuSumui. This is my last new story I'll post. Sasuke and Naruto's roles are kind of reversed in the Pranks Department but not as much.**

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Naruto's at college bored out of his skull, another boring lecture on something he'll never need out of college but something he has to put up with for another six months. He can't wait for tonight as tonight's Race night another chance to race and win some money.

He's not a popular kid in college and he doesn't want to be he doesn't care about being popular nothing really matters to him apart from getting a decent education and then getting a good job. He's nothing like Sasuke Uchiha in Naruto's opinion the BIGGEST arsehole on the planet.

He acts like he's Royalty thinking he's better than everyone but to Naruto he's just an arsehole and a bully, along with his goons Suigetsu, Kabuto, Haku and Kiba although Kiba's not that bad he knows about Naruto racing as he also races.

Naruto finally sighs in relief when the lecture is over and College is over for another day. He quickly packs up his things and leaves the lecture hall, as he does he sees Sasuke outside with his girlfriend Sakura Haruno, the same girl he's had a crush on since he was six.

She's been with Sasuke since high school, what she sees in that loser is anyone's guess. He has noticed that she has changed though she used to laugh at his antics but now it seems she just rolls her eyes like she's heard it all before.

He just rolls his eyes at Sasuke, who acted like an ass as usual and put a whoopee cushion on one of the kid's chairs, he and his goons thought it was funny Naruto just thought it was childish and immature. The kid even got told off when did nothing wrong.

As I said earlier Sasuke's a bully, he's tried many times to rile up Naruto but Naruto never falls for it. Sasuke acts like he's some sort of tough guy but really he's a chump. Naruto could easily kick his ass but that would get him attention which he doesn't want but it would ruin Sasuke's reputation but it hardly bothers him.

He scoffs and turns away and walks off in the other direction. Sakura who's listening to another lame prank by Sasuke rolls her eyes she looks up and sees Naruto shaking his head, She's known him since Primary School, not that she's talked to him before, but she's seen the plasters and bandages on him over the years and wonders how he got them, there is more to him than he's letting on.

As he's walking he sighs as he sees in the reflexion of the window the familiar figure of his long time stalker Hinata Hyūga, she's a nice enough girl he supposes, the thing that bothers him is her stalking of him, for years she's done it, he's not interested in her at all, in his opinion she's too shy, she has no confidence in herself and talks to nobody.

The few times they have worked together she's been quiet, her face turns into a tomato and she faints. It's rather annoying in his opinion. She may like him but he doesn't like her in that way, she's just not his type. She's just not what he wants.

With the situation with Sasuke he's finally had enough of her actions. If she wanted to talk to him then fine but she doesn't she just follows him like a creepy immature little girl and it's time he ends this once and for all.

He walks to the car park and leans against the wall and waits for her to pass. When she does she looks around and doesn't see him. Naruto just sighs he doesn't want to hurt her feelings but unless she finally gets told the truth she'll stop well he bloody well hopes so.

He groans and calls out to her "Hinata."

Hinata hears her name and spins around and quickly Eeps when she sees him. Naruto just shakes his head it's about time this ends "OK, Hinata, this has gone on long enough, will you stop following me, you've done it for years now and it's Creepy and annoying, you're a nice girl Hinata, but I don't see you like that, We've worked together a few times over the years and I pretty much have to do everything because you faint.

"I want you to stop stalking me, find someone else, you're an attractive girl, just not the girl for me, I'm sorry, I'm not going to tell you again stop it, I'm trying to let you down gently but your continuous stalking is testing my patience."

Hinata sighs "But, Why, Naruto-Kun, Why chase after that Pink Haired Bitch, I'm better looking than her plus I have a better body, what does she have that I don't." Naruto scoffs "So this is the real you is it, your Shy act is all Bull shit is it, your nothing but a jealous bitch is that it. Plus don't you dare call Sakura a bitch, Hinata, you have no right just because I like her and not you doesn't give you the right to insult her, I thought you were better than this, Yes you might be attractive but you're not Sakura, What does she have that you haven't she's confident, she doesn't badmouth people behind their backs, so stop acting like a bitch, now do what I said."

He starts walking but stops beside her "You're just bitter and petty it's a joke really, remember what I said stop the stalking or I'll put a restraining order on you." He walks to his Honda Integra and gets in and starts the car and drives off. "I'm surprised she was like that such a petty girl."

Hours later the street race is almost ready four of the five racers are there already there just waiting for Kurama as they call him. Whilst there waiting Sasuke, Sakura and his goons turn up to watch their other friend Kiba.

Sasuke is there already bragging to his friends that he could probably out race everyone there just because he drives a Mercedes. Sakura just rolls her eyes again, she may be his girlfriend but his arrogance and superiority complex, is getting old like a broken record.

Just then a Black and Red Mitsubishi Evo 10 drives up with flames going down the sides of the car, on the bonnet is a Flaming Fox, when everyone hears the car they start cheering, as this is the person they've all been waiting for. Sasuke sees the car and smirks "My car's faster than that piece of scrap metal."

Again Sakura rolls her eyes ' _That's a pimped up car I bet it could out drive Sasuke's Merc._ '

Just then the engine revs up and everyone cheers then it turns off and the door opens and out of the car comes Naruto Uzumaki, Wearing Black Shades and Black Combat pants and a Black Muscle t-shirt showing off his muscles leaving many of the girls swooning at him. Ever Sakura blushes seeing the muscles. Luckily Sasuke didn't see, not that she cares if he did or not. He takes off his shades and approaches Bee.

The boss of the races shouts "Yo, Yo, Yo, Kurama's in da house sup Mr Nine." He fist bumps with Naruto and smirks "Didn't think you'd make it Mr Nine."

Naruto grins "Oh, You know me, like to make an entrance as late as possible."

Bee grins "Hell, Yea, you do, this race has just got interesting, we have a new guy here from down South, keeps running his mouth about showing us how to race, why don't you show this joker, who's da man in these parts."

Naruto chuckles "So where's this joker then." When Bee points Naruto smirks "Chōjūrō aye, the guys good, from what I hear."

Bee nods "Oh, so that's Chojuro huh, still, teach dis fool a lesson."

Naruto fist bumps him again "Consider it done, so race details."

Bee grins "Through the town, across the canyon, across the bridge turn around and come back, you think you can handle that Mr Nine."

Naruto raises an eyebrow "You doubt me Bee, shame on you, so who else is here or is it going to be a two horse race with me and Chōjūrō."

Bee smirked "Kiba, Yahiko, and Onoi."

Naruto rolls his eyes "So in other words a two horse race."

Bee nods "Pretty much, Kiba and Yahiko will be to busy with their rivalry, and Omoi just likes to drive, so for the win it's you or Chōjūrō."

Naruto grins "Consider it Kurama for the win then."

Naruto leaves Bee and looks over the crowd and locks eyes with Sakura, He's surprised she's here but he quickly turns away, she'll never be his so why bother, he then meets up with the other racers. "Kiba, sup Mutt."

Kiba grins "Well, Kurama decided to turn up, you ready to lose."

Naruto raises an eyebrow "Lose to you, please, you'll be eating my dirt plus your rivals here."

Yahiko just smirks and clasps arms with Naruto "Sup K."

Naruto grins "Sup Pein, You and Kiba continuing your rivalry who's winning."

Yahiko looks at Kiba "All Square but after tonight he'll be eating my dirt and losing once again."

Kiba scoffs "Dream on Pain, you're going down."

Naruto looks at Omoi, "Hey man, been a while, you here to feel the breeze and chill like usual."

Omoi nods "That it has Kurama, got myself a new car just need to test it out and cruise through town, Ready to win Kurama."

Naruto rolls his eyes "I see, well let me know when your dreams over OK." Naruto then sees Chōjūrō and walks over "So Mr Southern Boy, thinks we can't race huh, we shall see now won't we."

Chōjūrō smirks "That we shall you're going down."

Naruto nods "Big words why don't you back them up with your actions."

Karui walks up to the races "To your cars guys it's time to race."

The five racers walk to their cars and start up their engines. Naruto puts his shades, on Onoi sticks a lollipop in his mouth, Yahiko sticks some gum in his mouth and Kiba just watches the other four with their starting rituals over the race will shortly begin.

Sasuke grins "Kiba will beat them all, well he better I bet 5K on him winning."

Sakura sighs ' _Wasting money again, I think he's going to lose it seems Naruto is the favourite to win going by the fans reactions to his entrance, I guess this is something he was hiding from everyone._ '

Konohamaru who's walking past on his way back to Bee just laughs at Sasuke's words. "Then you just lost 5K Kiba's never beat Kurama, nobody has since he started racing."

Sakura then speaks "Who's Kurama."

Konohamaru looks at her "My main man Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, he races anything Cars, Motorbikes, Jeeps, and Lorries you name it he races with it."

Sasuke just scoffs "Yeah, whatever, you know nothing brat."

Konohamaru grins "OK, let me educate you loser, Naruto's a Dirt Bike Champion 10 years in a row before he gave it up, He's a natural winner, you think because you drive that German piece of crap, that you can drive, dream on."

Sasuke scoffs "Fuck you, Brat, I can beat anyone."

Konohamaru just nods his head "Please, Naruto could beat you in a Mini all you will see is the dirt just like everyone else." He then walks off with a smirk on his face leaving a pissed off Sasuke.

Meanwhile, back at the starting line, Ino walks up in a Purple Bikini and all the racers whistle and like usual Kiba's seeing stars.

She looks at all the racers "You ready boys, is it hot out here or is it just me."

Kiba grins "All you girl."

She smirks and Naruto grins "Damn, Ino, the look suits you but are you trying to distract us."

Ino looks at Kurama "It does doesn't it and maybe to question number two."

Naruto looks at the other racers "Let's drive guys."

Ino grins then lowers the flag and they all speed off. Naruto immediately goes into the lead no surprises there. Chōjūrō's in second place, Omoi 3rd, Kiba and Yahiko are joint 4th.

Naruto looks in the rear view mirror and grins and presses the Nitrous button and speeds off leaving everyone eating his dirt.

Omoi grins "Show off."

Chōjūrō grunts "Dammit, He has Nitros Oxide; I guess the rumours of Kurama are true."

Sakura is shocked "What did he just do."

Ino who's now wearing Jean shorts and Jean jacket grins "He used Nitros Oxide, gives the car a massive boost not that he needed it."

Sakura is shocked "Isn't that cheating."

Ino raises an eyebrow "There are no rules Pinky, It's why they call him the Speed Demon."

Sakura nods "Oh, OK."

Back with the racing Naruto has reached the end of the town and is now entering the Canyon "Now this is the life Positions Bee."

Bee comes on the radio "Your first no surprises there, Chōjūrō second, Omoi, 3rd Yahiko 4th Kiba just behind him in 5th."

Naruto nods "Got it Bee." They keep on driving Naruto again looks in the Rear View Mirror and sees Chōjūrō's Subaru Impreza "Still coming huh." Naruto keeps accelerating he's half a mile from the end of the Canyon and the Bridge. He grins and opens up a Soda and takes a drink "Now that's refreshing."

He reaches the Bridge and starts crossing it, the bridge is a Mile Long, so he can really put his foot down, well usually, today is different it seems there's traffic today, not a problem for Naruto as he zigs and zags his way through the traffic, still, going at 80MPH.

He crosses the bridge and sees the road is quite deserted so he drifts the car in a 180 and heads back to the bridge. Back at the Starting line Bee gets on the Speakers "Kurama's on his way back, still, in the Lead, Chōjūrō is in second Omoi is third, in 4th and Kiba bringing up the rear in 5th."

Sasuke grunts "What the hell Kiba, You're costing me money."

Sakura sighs "You shouldn't have bet in the first place."

Sasuke glares at her "Shut the fuck up bitch."

Ino is still there talking to Sakura she turns to Sasuke "If you was stupid enough to bet on Kiba then you deserve to lose, all Kiba cares about is his rivalry with Pein, their rivalry pretty much trumps winning."

Sasuke clenches his fist "Dammit Kiba."

Back with the racers Naruto sees Chōjūrō gaining on him he reaches the city and presses the Nitros again and speeds away. Weaving in and out of cars, like there nothing again leaving Chōjūrō in the dirt. He opens up another soda and starts drinking. "Hey Bee, you better get the BBQ started."

Bee comes on the radio "Sure thing Mr Nine."

Naruto can now see the finish line so he spins his car around and goes in reverse down the street and crossing the finish line. He stops the car and gets out and fist bumps Bee and gets a hug from Karui and Ino who then passes him a Burger and a beer.

Naruto smiles at Ino "Thanks Ino, I needed this."

Sasuke looks at Naruto and glares at Naruto "Dammit, I just lost 5K; I'll get it back from the loser in college. Let's go."

Sakura smirks ' _You just lost 5K, you deserved to lose it._ '

They all head out not staying for the BBQ although it seems some of them wanted some food.

A few minutes later Chōjūrō crosses the finish line followed shortly by Omoi, a few minutes later Pein then finishing it off with Kiba. Chōjūrō gets out of his car and walks up to Bee "What the hell he uses Nitrous Oxide he can't do that."

Bee looks at him and grins "No rules, in the race Chō, maybe in the south there are but not here."

When Kiba and Yahiko gets out of their care Yahiko grins "That's 15-14 to me Kiba." Kiba grunts "Whatever."

An hour later everyone's partying and having a good time when they hear sirens Bee shouts "Scram guys it's the Pigs."

Naruto jumps in his car he sees Karui "Hop in; I'll drop you off at Bee's." She shrugs and climbs in and they quickly drive off.

As there driving Karui grins "Nice car, I see you beefed it up a bit."

Naruto nods "Yea, you could say that."

Karui grins "Oh Ino, told me that some loser called Sasuke bet 5K on Kiba to win."

Naruto grins "What a dick, He bet for him to win huh, and he comes last how Ironic."

She grins "Yea, what idiot would vote for Kiba to win."

Naruto chuckles "Well, the Teme- Sasuke of course."

Karui looks at him "You know the idiot."

Naruto just nods "Yea, he's an arsehole, thinks he's like the best in everything, because he's a so called Uchiha."

Karui nods "Oh, he's from that loser family huh, bunch of arseholes if you ask me."

Naruto nods "Couldn't agree more, but there are three exceptions."

They arrive at Bee's house and the party continue from before it goes on long into the early hours of the morning. Naruto falls asleep with Karui falling asleep on Naruto's Chest. (Nothing happened YET.)

When Naruto wakes up he tries to move but can't he looks down and groans " Karui, I have to go, I have college."

She groans "Five more minutes."

Naruto chuckles "What if I decided to kop a feel, what then."

She groans "I'd probably let you then fuck you then kick your ass do you want to risk it."

Naruto grins "Same old Karui, But I have to go."

She climbs off him "How are you not dating anyone with a body like that." Naruto chuckles "You offering."

She grins "You can't handle me."

Nartuo nods and kisses her on the forehead "Catch you later."

She nods "How am I supposed to sleep now."

Naruto looks over his shoulder "Improvise."


End file.
